


Yes Daddy Collection

by Pervy_Nerd



Category: Bellamy Blake - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake Smut, Bellamy Blake x Reader - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Nerd/pseuds/Pervy_Nerd
Summary: A Bellamy Blake fanfiction collection.*=18+ NSFW ContentYou have been warned.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. *Hot

You you were simply getting changed, when you felt two hands wrap around your waist from behind. You turned, to find a shirtless Bellamy. Nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He had just stepped out of the shower. He brushed aside your hair, to allow him to kiss up your neck. He nibbled on your ear, while his other hand gently slid up and down your torso.

"Bellamy." You moaned softly. He smiled into your neck, with a gentle chuckle. He run his hands up to your breast, and gently squeezed. While his other hand ran down to your clit, where he gently rubbed circles. You turned your head to him, in order ro protest. Only to have him kiss you with a loving passion. You could feel his erection rise, as it gently poked at your butt, and lower back. You heard his give a small moan as he deepend the kiss. Eventually he turned you around to hold you close to him. As the kiss went on, and both of your hands glided up and down your bodies, his towel fell to the floor. Allowing him to spring free. Your hand reached down and rubbed him.

"Mmmh baby." He sighed into your neck, and began removing each article of clothing on your body. Slowly. As if he was enjoying the tease. He smiled into each kiss as he slowly backed you up to the bed. Your now naked form pressed against his, still wet from his shower. He layed you down, and ran his hands across your form until the both of you were moaning and heavily breathing with anticipation. He ran his hand back to you clit, and rubbed small circles, until he inserted a finger. He curled his finger inside you for a moment, forcing a small cry of pleasure out of you. He nearly had you to the brink of orgasm when you pulled his finger away, and you felt his cock replace it. You gasped his name as he held you close. "You feel so good baby." He moaned, as he slowly began pumping in and out of you. His hips slowly moving, so they were just kissing yours as he thrusted into you. The feeling washing over your whole body, as he picked up the pace. He held himself over you, as he started fucking you, started to pant, and grunt, and moan. He whisepered your name between thrusts, and moans. He kissed you, again, and again as he fucked you hard, and faster. Until his hips were smacking into yours, and your legs started to shake. Your orgasm was approaching quickly, building, and building with every thrust. Until you cried out in pleasure. Unable to keep anything back. You came, and he quickly followed. Grunting, you felt his orgasm flow into you. He panted, and shuttered above you for a moment, before kissing you again. "I love you Y/N." He whisepered, exhausted.

"I love you." And he rolled off of you, laying down beside you. The two of you could do nothing but fall asleep. The work that day had worn the two of you down.

You woke up the next morning, your eyes heavy. You felt something warm around you, something pressed into your neck. You looked over to find Bellamy laying down on his belly. With an arm around you to keep you close, with his face burried in your neck. You smiled, and ran a hand across his back. He shifted, with a small smile. He held you closer to him, as he slept. So peacefully, and so sweet.


	2. *All Mine

You sit in the dining hall, more of a social area as of late. At night, when everyone had finished their work for the day, many of them gathered there for a drink. You stood there at the small makeshift bar, a drink in hand as you waited. It was routine to wait there for Bellamy. He always worked later than most. He'd work himself to death if you let him. You, were his only source of relaxation and content.

"Y/N!" A voice called. You turned, and found a young man, clearly tipsy come towards you. He leaned against the bar and gave you an odd grin. "You hangin in there?" He asks. You shrug and give a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm doing okay."

"Just okay? C'mon baby! Take another drink you'll be just fine! Can I get another!?" He turns, and calls to the tender. Who roles his eyes. You give this clearly unerved look, hoping he realizes how uncomfortable he makes you. "Is it that Bellamy of yours?" He asks after a minute of silence.

"What?" You're genuinely confused, and on edge. You just want him to go away. You try to be polite, but thats getting harder and harder to do.

"He treatin' you right?"

"Of course he is!"

"No no...I mean...in the bedroom?" He leans in closer to you. As if he's telling you a secret of a friend of his, but you didn't hear it from him.

"What? Jesus."

"I'm just sayin' if that bulky thing can't hit the spot, theres no shame in commin' to somebody else. If you know what I'm sayin'" You wished you didn't know what he was saying. You were about to open your mouth and put him in his place, before you feel two eyes glaring towards you. You look over, and Bellamy is already by your side. Tall, he stands behind you and glares intently at the man. Who looks up, with a clearly embarrassed and scared look in his eyes.

"Am I interupting something?" Bellamy asks. His voice in deep, and stern.

"No. No. Y/N and I were just talking-"

"Good." He doesn't let him finish. He grabs your arm, a tight grasp as his jaw locks. "Then you won't mind if I borrow her for a moment." He practically growls, before storming off with you. He drags you down the hallways and corridors.

"Bellamy, please. He was clearly not in his right mind. H-He came into me, theres nothing to worry about! I'm with you!" You try desperately to calm him down. You hate to see him so upset. He doesn't talk until you're in his room. Until the door is shut behind him, and he pushes you to the bed. Until he's above you, inches away from your race.

"You're damn right I have nothing to worry about." He growls. "That weirdo is nothing compared to me."

"Exactly, so-"

"But that's not the issue." He interupts. "The issue...is that he tried to come on to my girl." You blush as his lips hover over yours. He takes your hands and pins you to the mattress. "You, are mine." He bucks his hims into yours. His voice is deep, and rough. You can't help but bite your lip as he holds you down. "All, mine." He lifts his grasp, only to swiftly, and aggressively remove your clothes. Before you know it, you're completely naked. He's on top of you once again, his hands are holding your close to him as he kisses you passionately. But that tender moment of passion is gone when he takes his clothes off, and pulls out his fully erect cock. "I'm going to make sure, thats clear." He comes closer again, forcing you on your belly. He positions himself perfect so that he can knead your ass as he desires. You can feel his cock twitch against your wet pussy. When he's ready, he leans over you, pinning you to the bed. "Make sure that everyone knows, you're mine." He slides inside of you with one fast motion. Your jaw drops as he wastes no time. He's already pounding himself deep inside of you, as he holds you down to the bed. He grunts and moans as he fucks you. He moves your hair aside and starts sucking and biting at your neck and shoulders. Leaving marks that bruise, and will clearly be visable for days.

"Oohh f-fuck Bell!" You can't help but cry out his name. He chuckles happily as he fucks you, bringing you closer to orgasm with each aggressive thrust. Moans and small cries of pleasure escape you. You start panting as you orgasm around his cock. Once the pleasure washes over you, Bellamy pulls out and flips you over on your back. He takes an ankle in each hand, and holds your legs open for him. He thrusts back inside of you and continues fucking you. His hips slap into yours as you cry out his name.

"Fuck yes Y/N." He encourages. "I want the whole damn camp to hear you. I want them to hear you scream my name!" Bellamy lets go of your ankles and leans foward. He leaves more marks on your breasts and grunts. He moans your name along with little curses as his cock relentlessly pounds into you over and over again. Driving you crazy. You become a moaning mess, as you come closer and closer to your second orgasm. "I'm gonna cum baby." He grunts. "I'm gonna cum inside of you. I'm going to mark you as mine!" He buries his face into your neck as his thrusts become irratice and harder than before. You cling to him, leaving scratch marks on his back as you cum again, and hard. Milking him of his own orgasm. You feel his cock twitch inside of you as he cums. He pants, and takes a moment to calm down. By then, you squirm as his cock continues to twitch inside of you. He gasps as he pulls out and lays beside you. He kisses your cheek affectionately and holds you close. "I love you, my darling." His voice is soft, and sweet.

"I love you too"


	3. *Fuck

"Down the hatch!" A friend of yours chimmed as the two of you took another shot. Your first of the night, their fourth. It was safe to say they were a little put of their mind by now. Lightweight. You cringed as the after taste of the alchohol lingered on your tongue. Your friend cheered and began wondering off in a drunken fit. You watched in amusment.

"Let me buy you a drink, cutie?" A deep voice startled you. You turned around to find a familiarly handsome face that wore a smirk. Bellamy handed you another drink, as the rest of your peers partied around you.

"Trying to get me drunk, Bell?" You joked, happily taking the cup out of his hand.

"Not unless you want to." He reassured. Bellamy was never a stranger to fun, but he was always so responsible when it came down to it.

"Well I won't argue with that." You sipped the bitter liquid as the two of you continued to chat. Flirtatiously smiling and giggling at one another. Leaning towards him, in an attempt to encourage him to touch you. Kiss you. Anything.

"Parties were never really my thing." He confessed, his eyes glancing away from the populated room and back to you.

"Then what would you prefer?" You let the words roll off your tongue, in a way that suggested something a little more intimate. The smirk stretched across his cheeks as he chuckled, looking at you with hooded eyes. You felt a hand slide across your lower back, and guide you closer to him. As if you needed any. He planted a passionate kiss on your lips. You easily fell into the kiss, and wrapped your arms around his neck.

"Guess." His gruff voice softly whispered into your neck as he kissed your flesh. Soon you were whisked away down the halls of Arkadia, and into Bellamy's room. Where he continued to kiss you in a passionate frenzie. You pulled away, and started removing his clothes. You felt a strange sensation of need and hunger building as his large hands wondered your frame. Before you knew it, the two of you were just in your underwear after your practically ripped each other's clothes off. Your heart beat a thousand times a second, and yet you found strength in your lust for him.

You pushed him down on the bed, which caused a huge smile to strength across his lips before you crawled over him. Stratling his waist, and kissing him passionately. His hands grabbed your ass as he moaned into your lips.

"Someone's a little needy." His voice purred, before he spanked you. You gasped before moaning at the sensation. "Naughty girl." You felt his erection grow beneath you through his boxers. He rocked his hips up so that the bulge perfectly rubbed against your clit through your panties. You moaned, enjoying the feeling, leaving you vulnerable. He placed a hand on your hip, and pushed you down. Twisting it so that he was now towering over you. You cried out in surprise, making him chuckled and gropped you happily. "You won't be needing things." He cooed before he ripped off your panties. You went to shout something in protest, but he cut you off. He rubbed his raw cock against your clit once again. Causing you to moan and lean back against the bed.

"You motherfucker." You moaned out. He smiled and continued to toy with you.

"So wet for me aren't you. Come on cutie, beg for me." You shook your head, refusing to beg for him. Letting him toy with you, knowing that he wouldn't have been able to hold himself back for much longer anyways. Your reached up, and pulled him close in to kiss him passionately. Throwing him off, and allowing himself to thrust inside of you. Sliding in, and filling you up perfectly. Causing the two of you to purr in pleasure. Bellamy started thrusting in and out of you, holding you close to him as you bit and sucked on his neck. Leaving hickies, and forcing moans out of the man. "Fuck you naughty thing." You smiled, before you pushed him off of you. Forcing him back down to bed in one swift motion. Only to be back on top of him, and his cock back inside of you in a matter of seconds.

"My turn." You started riding him, hard and fast. Rocking your hips so he hit you perfectly. He smiled up at you, as his hands grabbed your ass and spanked you as you fucked him. Rocking him so the bed beneath started rocking as well. Filling the room with sounds of pleasure. "Oh fuck yes!" You cried, as his cock continued hitting the perfect spot. Driving you into a wild frenzie, as you relentlessly fucked him.

"Oh that's it baby. Fuck my cock. Fuck me baby." He encouraged through gritted teeth, holding your waist tightly as you continued. You threw your head back as your orgasm hit you. Washing over your body as you cried out his name. Suddenly he sat up, and held you tightly. His mouth latched onto your neck, and hips began going crazy. Thrusting his cock deeper inside of you. His arms kept you in place as he relentlessly fucked you. All you could do was cling to him, leaving scratches down his back. Forcing small growls and moans out of him. "Fuck yes Y/N, take it. You're pussys so good...ohhh shit." You whimpered as he pounded himself inside over and over again. "I'm gonna cum..." He grunted as you felt your own orgasm creep up on you.

"M-Me too." You whispered loudly, holding onto him with everything you had.

"Oh yeah cum for me Y/N c-cum with me." He moaned as his last few thrusts sent the both of you over the edge. You felt his cock twitch, and the warm sensation of his cum squirting into you. As your pussy milked him dry. He held you close still, and the two of you panted in each other's arms.

"Fuck..." You panted, realizing exactly how sweaty the both of you were. He grunted in contentment, and layed soft kisses against your new hickies he left before.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."


	4. *Hooters

Its hard to out your finger on it exactly. Maybe it's the horrible music they play or the loud and gross patrons that park themselves at the bar. It could always be the intentionally restricting uniform you're required to wear. Yknow l, that iconic T-shirt with the low neck and a bra that pushes just the right amount of boob out.

Hooters wasn't exactly a dream job for you. Less than minimum wage, and scavaging for tips kept you afloat. Could have been worse. The worst part was probably the customers that felt they had the right to hit on you. The staring and the compliments were one thing. But goddamn it, if one more tried to get your number.

As your work day was slowly grinding to an end, a group of men came in. They were sat in your section by the hostess, and began loudly cracking jokes at one another. You were used to route customers, but something told you this was going to be a rough one. They all ordered beers, one that looked you up and down with red hooded eyes gave you a wink. You don't know how you managed to keep that smile on your face.

It wasn't till you dropped off the table's appitizers, and their third round of beers that he said anything.

"Can I get you fellas anything else?" You asked politley. Your eyes mostly drawn to one of the men in particular.

"Yeah, uh-" the red eyed man spoke, "a blowjob? Hahaha!" Your smile disappeared.

"Jasper! The hell is wrong with you!?" The other men scolded him, then turned his attention to you with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Ms, he's not usually like this he's just-"

"A lightweight? I get it, its fine." You smiled and nodded your head. The man sighed.

"Oh, sorry. I meant a blowjob, for him!" Red eyes shouted once again.

"If I buy the next round will you shut the fuck up and leave the nice waitress alone!?" He barked. Fuck...he's hot. Red eyes just giggled, nodded, and leaned back in his seat. Your little crush turned to look back up at you with an exhausted look on his face.

"Another round, on it." You said smiling, patting his shoulder flirtatiously. He gave a small smile as he watched you walk away to attend to more. You made it a point for the rest of their meal, to talk to him mostly. Through shouting from the table, and conversation, you found it his name is Bellamy. He and his friends were taking their friend out after a rough break up. He was something of the group leader. You took most orders from him, and gave him your attention.

As the night drew to a close, they became some of the only customers there. Many of your coworkers were going home for the night, including your manager. You were cleaning up when you looked up at the table, and noticed that they had finally left. Your heart dropped slightly, a little sad you never got to talk to your little crush more. Walking over to clean the table, you picked up a 50 dollar bill left as a tip. Damn...

After cleaning, you made your way back to the kitchen to retire for the night.

"Hey." A voice caught you off gaurd when you passed by the bar. A low, rough, sexy voice. You looked over, finding none other. You opened your lips to talk, but somehow you couldn't manage to say a hello, or something really sexy.

"I...I appreciate it, but I can't accept this." You said, handing back the $50 bill. He gave you a smirk and confused look.

"Keep it. Pay back for all those free rounds of beer." He had noticed you took a few round off his bill, just as a thanks for him being so sweet, and hot.

"You noticed that, huh? Where are your friends?"

"I decided to stick around a little longer, maybe get a cute waitress's number, who knows." Bell winked.

"I have to close up tonight, so maybe if you stick around a little longer?"

"I'll wait all night if I have to." You bit your bottom lip at his response. You'd never cleaned, or gotten things done faster than that night. Once your manager left for the night, it was just you and Bell. You sat at the bar across from him, the lights dim and the doors locked. A small bowl of bar snacks sat between the two of you as you chatted.

"Your friends seemed...fun." You commented after a series of small talk. He sighed and looked down before lookging back up.

"I'm sorry about them, really. They're a little younger than me, and Jasper well...theres not real exscuse for him he's just-"

"It's fine. I work at hooters, I'm used to shit like that." You shrugged.

"You shouldn't have to though. That shits just...no one deserves shit like that, especially not a girl as beautiful as you." He made you blush.

"I'm flattered." You smiled, leaning forward a little closer to him.

"So about that waitress's numer?" He asked, leaning in closer.

"What about it?" You questioned playfully.

"Can I have it?"

"Maybe." You bit your lip again, now inches from his handsome chiseled features.

"Maybe? Maybe what?"

"Maybe, if you're good." You pull him in by his shirt, and press your lips against his. He lets out a satisfying moan as he kisses you back. Willingly giving into your desire for him, as he has for you. Large, strong hands already on your waist as he stands from the bar stool. His lips moving perfectly with yours, as he french kisses you. You'd never fucked a customer in the restaurant before, but clearly, Bellamy was an exception.

"Fuck Y/N, you're so hot." He panted through kisses finally. Pulling away only to kiss down your neck. The sucking and nibbling of the flesh made you moan and shutter. Fuck, how you wanted him. The sound of his voice only made thst want worse.

"Mmhhh Bell." You moaned for him, clawing at his T-shirt. He pulled away and tossed it aside. Revealing the muscular and nearly perfect body beneath. Your hands went to work, rubbing him all over. Nursing the prominent boner in his jeans with a squeeze. He shifted, and gave a deep helpless groan. His hands pulled you from your seat so you had to stand. He turned you around, forcing you to bend over the bar. He flipped up the miniskirt uniform, and placed his clothed boner against your thong covered ass. Fuck.

"What a perfect little ass you have." He commented, gropping your cheeks. Groaning and moaning as he teased you, finally leaning over to grope your boobs. He kneaded them happily as he kissed and bit your neck, driving you wild. "Can I have you?" He asked with a purr.

"Oh yes." You told him, earning you a small spank. He rushed to pull down his jeans, and get his cock out. Rubbing the long, thicc member against your thong. He pulled it off, and teased you a little more. "Fuck, Bell." You whined for him. He chuckled slightly until he let out a low moan as he slid his cock inside of you. You gasped at the feeling. He waisted almost no time standing still, slow thrusts let you adjust.

"You're so fucking tight baby." He moaned as he start to speed up. Thrusting perfectly into you. You couldn't help the noises you made of pleasure as he started fucking you. Harder, and hard as minutes passed. You threw back your head as pleasure racked your body. Fuck, you were close.

"Ohhh fuck yes, right there, don't stop." You told him as he pounded into you. He grunted, fucking you senseless. He had you cumming all over his cock. Holding your hips tightly as you moaned. He threw himself back and out of you. Turning you around in your post-orgasm haze. Gently, he had you kneel down. You took his cock in your hand and started sucking him off.

"Thats it, oohh yeeah." He whispered, holding your head as he thrusted his hims gently into your mouth. Your hand working his lower shaft, your mouth and sucking taking care of the rest. You looked up at him as he closed his eyes and threw his head back in ecstacy. Suddenly you felt his thrusts become harder, forcing more of himself down your throat. So desperate for release. He let out one last weak sound before he came. His mess forced down your throat as you drank it. One less mess to clean for you. He pulled up, a little squirting on your tits and chin.

"Damn." You moaned. He looked down, panting with a smile.

"Fuck, you're good." He pulled himself together, pulling up his pants. After getting yourself fixed up, and cleaned, he turned to you again. "So, that number." He asked with a smirk.

"Right."


End file.
